


Washing The Day Away

by Fannibalistic



Series: His, Mine, Ours [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A tiny bit, Bathing/Washing, Blood Kink, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Sexy Fluff, lots of fluff, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The follow up to Iron & Wine, picking up where we left off.<br/>After the intense (and energetic) events in the office, Will and Hannibal enjoy a relaxing bath together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing The Day Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caroblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroblue/gifts).



> So after writing increasingly smutty fics over the last few months, I'm back to where I started in September '13: pure unadulterated Hannigram fluff :) Sexy fluff ;) With everything that's coming in season 2, I figured we could enjoy this kind of thing before the angst really begins...  
> Also, I've seen A LOT of people talking on tumblr and Twitter lately about how Hannigram "just isn't right", and asking how anyone can still ship it after the events in the season 1 finale and season 2 trailers, or write romantic fics about the pairing.  
> The thing is, I enjoy writing fics about them, in fact they're the reason I started writing fanfics.  
> I still ship them, I can't stop and I don't want to.  
> I will go down with this ship. And the fics will keep on coming from me :)

　

　

Will sat in the warm water, letting it lap around his body.

 

"Are you comfortable Will?" Hannibal asked.

"Very." How could he not be? Sat in the large oval freestanding bathtub, between Hannibal's open legs, he sighed contentedly, feeling the doctor's strong arms holding him as he leant back against his chest.

"How's your knee?"

"Better. The water is helping, as you said it would." He kissed Will's neck, and down his shoulder, running his fingers gently through Will's damp curls.

Will sighed again, Hannibal's touch calming him, easing the day away.

"Can I...ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever...am I the first patient that you...?"

"First patient I have had relations with?"

"Yeah."

"Yes Will. You are the first."

"I'm not officially one of your patients though...so If anyone found out would you still lose your licence?"

"It's possible. But I believe it is worth the risk. You are unique Will." He put his lips to Will's ear, "And irresistible." he whispered.

The sensation, the intimacy of the words made Will shiver despite the heat of the water. 

"Hannibal..." he breathed. No one had ever made him feel so wanted, so desirable. He arched his back, leaning up to kiss Hannibal, long and deep, savouring the taste of blood on his lips again. Hannibal hadn't judged him about that, being turned on by the blood and Will realised he never actually judged him about anything he said or did. No matter how out of the ordinary. Hannibal didn't just tolerate and use his idiosyncrasies for the sake of a case, like Jack did. He embraced them. He valued them.

Will moved forward, picking up a washcloth that was sitting neatly folded on a small cabinet next to the bath, then turned around in the tub and kneeled between Hannibal's still open legs. He started to gently wipe the dried blood off his face. Hannibal smiled back at him, stroking one of Will's well built thighs under the water.

"Are you taking care of me now William?"

Will grinned, "Well someone has to doctor."

"I'm glad it's you." Hannibal leaned in, kissing Will softly, moving his hand up Will's thigh to his waist stroking the hip bone lightly with his thumb.

"Will you be staying with me tonight?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I'd like that very much."

Will smiled broadly. "So would I."

"Good." Hannibal kissed him again, tasting the lust on Will's soft lips. He needed him tonight. His William.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


End file.
